Episode 181 (11th November 1986)
Plot The Fowlers are greeted by a Scene of Crime Officer and wait for the finger print man to visit. They are informed that DS West will investigate the burglary. Naima is interested in buying Tony's van but refuses to pay £500 for it, as she discovered it is only worth a maximum of £400. James looks round Debbie's house again and tells her he wants to restore the house to its former glory and completely redecorate it. Debbie gives James a little tour around the Square gardens as he asks her about life in Albert Square. James then tells Debbie that he is enthusiastic to buy the property and offers to take her for a drink. Arthur takes a particular interest in the finger print man, while Lou is furious to learn that her watch and sentimental belongings have also been taken from her room. Arthur gets panicky when the finger print man tells him he will need to take his fingerprints. Pete gives Simon the cold shoulder and demands that he pays his debts back to him quicker. Debbie tells James about how she has quit the bank and has lost everything. James invites her out for a meal but she offers him a meal at her place instead. Angie asks Pat why Pete is being so horrible to Simon but Pat cannot work out why. Tony gives Naima a driving lesson in the van; Kathy joins in on the ride and asks Naima to drive her to the Samaritans office but Naima stalls the van and ends up walking off, embarrassed. DS West begins investigating the burglary and is told by Arthur and Lou that the club money, Post Office account book, jewellery and Lou's watch were all stolen. Kathy is interviewed by Mrs. McCabe for the Samaritans and appears impressed by Kathy, who shares her experience with Mrs. McCabe and tells her why she wants to make a difference. Hannah receives an offer on Tony's last flat and the pair are delighted, whereas Kelvin complains that he will have no space with all four of them living in one flat. Kathy returns from her interview to find Pete still in a foul mood. She takes him to one side and Pete tells her that Kenny is Simon's dad, but he does not want him knowing. Lou and Michelle head to bed while Pauline sits Arthur down and asks him if he was responsible for the burglary. Arthur confesses to Pauline and tells her that faking a burglary was the only way he could see out of the situation with the Christmas Club money but insists he did not steal Lou's watch. He then cries and tells Pauline that he is frightened of the consequences. Cast Regular cast *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Pat Wicks - Pam St. Clement *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Hannah Carpenter - Sally Sagoe *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Vicki Fowler - Emma Herry (Uncredited) Guest cast *DS West - Leonard Gregory (Credited as "D/S West") *S.O.C.O - Steve Swinscoe *Finger Print Man - Robert Duncan *Mrs. McCabe - Yvonne Gilan Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *43 Albert Square - Backroom *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Samaritans interview room Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Don't call me Dad!' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 21,050,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes